Il Ressemble à L'été
by Wolfie Herondale
Summary: Un voyage en train, un quai, un inconnu, un regard brûlant et une magnifique histoire d'amour entre un renard et un loup... [...] Un cœur solitaire, brisé, nostalgique, mais il ne peut replonger dans ce souvenir, il a Cylian... Cylian qui va lui faire le plus merveilleux des cadeaux !
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour !_**

 ** _Me revoici avec ce tout nouveau Two-Shot !_**

 ** _Ceci est un UA_**

 **Rating : M**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est la propriété de Jeff Davis et MTV. (sauf pour Cylian hein ! lui il est a moi héhé) **

**Bêta Lectrice et Correctrice : _Evangeline Black_ ! Ma Miss Chérie d'amour que j'aime fort ! MERCI !**

 **Résumé** **:** ** _Un voyage en train, un quai, un inconnu, un regard brûlant et une magnifique histoire d'amour entre un renard et un loup... [...] Un cœur solitaire, brisé, nostalgique, mais il ne peut replonger dans ce souvenir, il a Cylian... Cylian qui va lui faire le plus merveilleux des cadeaux !_**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **OoOoOoO**

* * *

 _Derek voyageait en train, traversant les petites villes et les regardant défiler à travers la vitre._

 _Toutes les gares se ressemblaient. Toutes plus ou moins minables et désertées. Pourtant, quand son train s'arrêta aux abords d'une ville dont il avait oublié le nom, son regard se posa sur une personne assise sur un des bancs de la gare pour le moins vide. Elle observait les wagons s'immobiliser sous ses yeux et Derek en profita pour l'examiner._

 _C'était un garçon, il portait un sweat noir avec plusieurs traits fluo formant un motif imprimé sur le devant, un slim tout aussi sombre qui se terminait sur des boots aux lacets défaits de la même couleur. La capuche du sweat lui tombait sur le front et ne permettait pas à Derek de voir son visage. Son regard dû se faire pesant, car le jeune homme tourna la tête vers sa fenêtre, ses yeux verts se perdant dans la chaleur du regard Whisky de l'inconnu et il frissonna sous l'intensité de l'échange. Il détailla ensuite le visage, maintenant tourné vers lui, de l'homme et remarqua l'anneau métallique qui perçait sa narine droite._

 _Le brun fit glisser son regard plus bas, où il trouva une paire de lèvres délicieusement magnifiques qui se relevèrent pour former un sourire taquin. Derek, intrigué, se reconcentra sur l'ensemble du visage de l'autre et l'éclat qu'il vit dans ce regard ambré le chamboula, il resplendissait et le brun fut envahi de sentiments et de sensations qu'il n'avait plus ressentis depuis bien longtemps. Cette fraîcheur, cette légèreté et cette liberté purement enfantine le firent sourire à son tour, car c'est ce que lui inspirait cet homme. La liberté et la fraîcheur._

 _Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il se détourna de l'inconnu et attrapa son sac pour descendre sur le quai. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas étonné de le voir là, mais ne dit rien lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés. Derek sortit un paquet de cigarettes et le tendit à son voisin, qui se tourna vers lui en retirant sa capuche, laissant apparaître une tignasse de cheveux blonds foncés, longue de quelques centimètres et coiffée, enfin c'était une façon de voir les choses, dans un cafouillage de mèches lui donnant un air étrangement coquin._

 _Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque le blond attrapa un tube de tabac en lui souriant, avant de le glisser entre ses lèvres. Derek se perdit une nouvelle fois dans la chaleur du regard de l'autre, où la flamme de son Zippo se reflétait. Leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent pas avant que le brun ne se détourne pour lui aussi allumer son bâton de nicotine et quand il se retourna vers le garçon, son regard fut attiré par ces lèvres plaines d'où s'échappait une épaisse fumée blanche qui lui parvint en plein visage._

 _Ils parlèrent un moment et l'autre lui fit remarquer que le train était parti sans lui, mais Derek se contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant, lui disant qu'il ne savait de toute façon pas vraiment où il allait, se laissant simplement guider. Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire et lui proposa alors de lui faire visiter la ville. C'est à ce moment-là que Derek se rendit compte que l'autre avait un tatouage derrière l'oreille droite représentant un renard, un dessin de l'animal plus exactement._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Ils parcoururent la ville, échangeant des pensées, des impressions, ayant de nombreux moments coupés du monde, les deux plongés dans les iris de l'autre, se dévorant du regard et se retrouvant dans une bulle rassurante et intime. Ils finirent par atterrir dans un Diner où ils commencèrent à se raconter très brièvement leurs vies._

 _Le soleil commençait à se coucher et le blond tenait absolument à lui montrer quelque chose. Derek le suivit dans la forêt, laissant derrière eux la vielle Jeep bleu_ _e_ _pastel du jeune homme. Sur le chemin, il observa autour de lui et_ _il_ _assista à un spectacle sans nom. Les lieux étaient baignés d'une lumière jaune laissant apparaître les arbres à contrejours. C'était sublime et le sentiment qui l'avait pris plus tôt en voyant le sourire ravageur de l'autre lui revint et il se sentit juste bien et heureux._

 _L'endroit était magnifique, la vue était à couper le souffle, le plateau donnait sur la ville et offrait un merveilleux coucher de soleil, teintant le ciel d'un dégradé de rouge, tirant sur le bleu en passant par le jaune et le blanc. Il resta là, à regarder le soleil laisser place au noir de la nuit qui arrivait progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne se glisse dans la sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts._

 _Le blond, qui se tenait à ses côtés, posa délicatement l'une de ses tempes sur son épaule. Il cala sa joue contre les cheveux clairs du garçon avant d'y glisser son nez et d'inspirer. Une odeur de pomme l'envahit et il sourit dans la chevelure avant de laisser un léger rire franchir ses lèvres. Le jeune homme se plaça face à lui pour lui demander ce qui le faisait rire et Derek lui répondit, en posant sa main contre sa nuque et laissant son pousse caresser sa joue, qu'il sentait la pomme. Sa main raffermit sa prise et il se rapprocha du jeune homme, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il murmura dans un souffle qu'il adorait la pomme avant de fondre sur les lèvres du garçon, qui agrippa les pans de sa veste en cuir en répondant au baiser._

* * *

Un enfant, qui devait avoir huit ans, grimaça à l'évocation du baiser. Il était assis sur le canapé avec son papa qui lui racontait la première fois qu'il était tombé amoureux. Le père avait un air nostalgique sur le visage et sourit en voyant la réaction de son fils, quand il évoqua cette partie un peu sensible pour lui qui était dans la période « Les bisous c'est dégoûtant ». L'enfant se redressa d'un seul coup, surprenant son paternel.

« Mais alors, lui aussi il avait le même tatouage que toi ! dit-il en touchant l'arrière de l'oreille de son père. Sauf que toi, c'est un loup que tu as. »

Derek sourit à son fils en acquiesçant.

« Pourquoi toi tu as fait un loup alors ? »

Là, Derek devint rouge en se souvenant du pourquoi un loup…

* * *

 _Les bouches se happèrent, se découvrirent avec douceur pendant que leurs mains partaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre au travers des vêtements. Ils prenaient leur temps, laissant chaque sensation les envahirent pleinement. Les langues franchirent la barrière des lèvres et se mélangèrent lentement, appréciant le goût de leur jumelle, effectuant une danse des plus sensuelles. Les vêtements commencèrent à tomber, la veste et le sweat disparaissant au sol et laissant apercevoir au brun un autre tatouage. Cette fois-ci, c'était le cycle de la lune qui était représenté autour du biceps gauche du garçon, les différentes phases étant reliées par une fine bande noire. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le dessin et il put sentir la peau frissonner sous son touché, ce qui le fit sourire._

 _Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent avec un peu plus de passion. Les dents du brun mordillant la lèvre inférieure de l'autre avant de laisser sa bouche et sa langue découvrir sa mâchoire, retraçant les grains de beauté qui s'y trouvaient, avant de goûter à la peau tendre de son cou._

 _Les mains du blond passèrent sous le tissu pour aller caresser la peau brûlante de Derek et finirent par retirer le Henley prune qu'il portait._

 _Les caresses se firent plus entreprenantes, les langues plus taquines et les bouches encore plus gourmandes. Ils se retrouvèrent torse nu, haletants et tremblants d'excitation, les mains du jeune homme accrochées à son Jeans l'attirant au sol avec lui et il se plaça à califourchon sur Derek._

 _Une langue joueuse vint taquiner son oreille, lui arrachant un soupir, pendant que des mains exploratrices glissaient le long de son torse pour finir par défaire le pantalon et s'engouffrer sous son boxer. Ses mains agrippèrent le fessier du garçon, avant de glisser, elles aussi, vers l'entrejambe de son partenaire. Ils se caressèrent pendant un long moment, laissant libre cours aux gémissements et aux soupirs, en aspirant certains dans des baisers fougueux._

 _Il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur, mais ne voulait pas que tout cela s'arrête, pas tout de suite, alors sa main stoppa son activité, faisant gémir de frustration le jeune homme, et le fit basculer en arrière, tout en encrant son regard dans le sien. Le brun se plaça entre ses cuisses et ses lèvres allèrent grignoter son cou. Puis, sa langue dessina des arabesques sur son torse en descendant toujours plus bas._

 _Le slim, ainsi que le boxer du blond, allèrent rejoindre les autres malheureux morceaux de tissus au sol, pendant que la langue experte de Derek provoquait soupir et grognement à leur propriétaire. Des mains s'agrippèrent fortement à la chevelure ébène, obligeant le brun à lâcher sa friandise et à venir embrasser les lèvres rouges et gonflées de son presque amant, qui se redressa et se replaça sur lui._

 _Leurs fronts se rencontrèrent, leurs souffles, qui étaient courts, se mêlèrent et leurs regards s'accrochèrent s'avouant tout ce qu'ils étaient incapables de se dire tout haut pour l'instant._

 _D'un mouvement parfaitement identique, leurs mains retournèrent caresser l'intimité de l'autre et les gémissements reprirent de plus belle, leurs corps éclairés par la lueur de la lune qui était pleine. Ils finirent par venir en même temps, Derek étouffant un cri en mordant la jonction du cou et de l'épaule du blond, qui, lui, avait crié son nom avant de le répéter en boucle contre son oreille dans un murmure essoufflé._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Ils étaient de nouveau vêtus, appuyés contre un arbre, le jeune homme se trouvait dans ses bras et ils regardaient l'astre quand un détail frappa Derek. Il demanda alors à l'autre pourquoi s'être tatoué le cycle lunaire et il lui expliqua qu'il avait toujours était fasciné par elle. Il le complimenta sur le triskèle qu'il avait dans le dos et le silence se réinstalla entre les deux hommes._

 _Derek commençait à somnoler lorsque le blond lui demanda quel animal il aimerait être. La surprise passée, il répondit qu'il aimait bien les loups, ce qui fit rire son amant qui se retourna. Son regard se perdit encore une fois dans le Whisky brûlant de ses iris et son beau blond lui dit que c'était parfait, qu'il était un loup solitaire, un oméga. Il vit le regard d'ordinaire si brûlant du garçon se voiler de tristesse et ça lui brisa le cœur de le voir ainsi. Il lui murmura alors que les loups étaient d'une certaine manière liée à la Lune, essayant de lui faire comprendre quelque chose et l'autre sembla réceptif, car un grand sourire vint illuminer son visage avant qu'il ne s'empare à nouveau de ses lèvres._

 _Le jeune homme porta sa main à son cou et fit remarquer qu'il l'avait mordu et que, ça aussi, c'était typiquement lupin._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Ils retournèrent à la Jeep, marchant main dans la main au milieu des arbres, profitant du calme de la forêt, et passèrent le reste de la nuit à se câliner chez le jeune homme jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne les gagne._

 _Derek s'éveilla en sentant la chaleur du soleil contre sa peau, il cligna un peu des yeux, le regard flou, et finit par tomber sur un spectacle magnifique. Le jeune homme à ses côtés l'observait d'un regard doux et souriait en le voyant émerger. La lumière claire du soleil éclairait sa peau, la rendant plus blanche. Ses yeux pétillaient, la lumière leur donnait une teinte miel et enfin, ce sourire qui illuminait ses traits... Il était juste sublime._

 _Il sourit et le garçon lui demanda à quoi il pensait. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Derek ne lui réponde que là, tout de suite, il lui faisait penser à la Lune, brillante et lumineuse, comme lui sur le moment et le jeune homme sembla ravi, car il sourit de plus belle en disant qu'il était sa Lune à lui, rien qu'à lui._

 _Le brun rajouta dans un murmure que s'il était sa Lune, Derek était son loup, ce qui fit se redresser d'un seul coup le blond, qui parut réfléchir un moment avant de se retourner vers Derek, un sourire franc collé au visage, de la malice pleins les yeux pour lui faire part d'une idée ''géniale'' : se faire tatouer un loup._

* * *

« Papa ? Wou-Hou papa ! »

Le jeune garçon secouait son père qui semblait totalement absent.

« *hum* désolé… Donc, pourquoi un loup ? Eh bien, parce qu'il disait que j'en étais un et qu'il fallait absolument que je m'en fasse tatouer un. »

Derek avait dit ça en souriant bêtement, se souvenant du jour où sur un simple coup de tête, il s'était rendu dans un tatoo-shop, avec un garçon qu'il venait de rencontrer, mais dont il était déjà totalement accro, pour se faire tatouer son loup.

« Mais, tu ne ressembles pas à un loup ! Il était fada ton amoureux papa ! dit l'enfant en faisant une moue septique.

\- Nous étions un peu fous tous les deux en fait, murmura pour lui-même le père en secouant la tête.

\- Peut-être. Mais du coup, c'était ton amoureux avant… – Le petit parut hésiter – Avant ma maman.

\- Cylian… soupira le père. Ta maman, c'était différent.

\- Je sais, vous n'étiez pas amoureux. Elle m'a juste porté dans son ventre pour te rendre service, parce que tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfants tout seul.

\- Exactement. »

Derek sourit tendrement à son fils et le prit dans ses bras un moment puis, lui embrassa le front.

« Papa… Pourquoi t'es plus amoureux de lui ? »

Derek se figea. Ce moment de sa vie restait douloureux…

* * *

 _Derek resta avec le jeune homme pendant quelques semaines. La vie était simple dans ses bras. Il lui faisait penser à l'été et il adorait le sentiment de liberté qui l'habitait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré._

 _Mais bien sûr, le destin ne vous oublie jamais, il peut vous laisser du répit, mais ne vous oublie pas très longtemps._

 _Un soir, alors que le blond dormait, blotti dans ses bras, il entendit son téléphone vibrer, l'informant qu'il venait de recevoir un message. Il soupira et tendit son bras vers la table de nuit. Son cœur s'emballa quand il vit l'expéditeur du texto. Cora. Sa petite sœur, qu'il avait laissée dans sa ville natale après l'incendie qui avait détruit une partie de sa famille. Il s'était senti tellement détruit après ça, qu'il était retourné chez lui, avait pris ses affaires et était parti. Et depuis, il parcourait les villes dans l'espoir d'oublier._

 _Le brun avait réussi à oublier, vraiment, quand il avait croisé ce regard ambré qui le rendait fou, ses iris flamboyants, débordants de joie, tout s'était envolé. Sa bonne humeur, sa fraîcheur et son sourire l'avaient transporté dans un autre monde où tout était plus facile. Mais à l'instant où le nom de sa sœur s'était affiché, sa bulle de bien-être avait éclaté, laissant la douleur revenir._

 _Elle l'informait, que leur oncle était vivant, mais qu'il était dans le coma. Elle lui demandait de rentrer. Il serra le téléphone dans sa main et ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il pourrait éteindre son téléphone et ignorer tout ça, replonger dans le bonheur que lui apportait le garçon blotti dans ses bras. Il raffermit sa prise sur le blond en y pensant. L'idée était plaisante et plutôt facile, il l'avait déjà fait une première fois et il pourrait très bien le refaire. Mais c'était lâche et Derek n'était pas un lâche…_

 _Il resserra ses bras sur le corps du garçon, lui caressant le dos du bout des doigts. L'autre se réveilla et commença à déposer des baisers sur le torse musclé de Derek, lui collant des frissons, comme chaque fois que les lèvres du blond rencontraient sa peau. Le brun laissa un soupir appréciateur passer ses lèvres et se plaça au-dessus de son amant. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et respira l'odeur sucrée avant d'y goûter. Sa langue glissa sur la peau laiteuse, laissant vite place aux dents, ce qui fit gémir le jeune homme qui écarta les jambes pour laisser Derek se placer entre elles. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent et ils échangèrent un baiser enflammé, rempli de soupirs rauques et impatients. Leurs sexes, bien réveillés, se frottaient l'un contre l'autre faisant redoubler leurs gémissements. Les mains du blond griffèrent son dos et descendirent jusqu'à son boxer, pour passer en dessous, et commencèrent à malaxer ses fesses._

 _Derek délaissa sa bouche et alla taquiner ses tétons, les prenant entre ses dents et passant le bout de sa langue dessus. Il sentit le corps de son partenaire se cambrer sous ses attentions et il sourit. Sa bouche continua son chemin contre la peau frissonnante tout en attrapant les bords de son boxer. Il le lui retira et attrapa ses jambes pour les replier et laissa sa langue parcourir l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il commença à le préparer, alternant entre coups de langue et doigté, provoquant des bruits délicieux à son amant et rendant Derek complètement fou. Le brun abandonna son activité sous les protestations du blond et alla attraper le tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif, qu'il enfila sous le regard brûlant du garçon, qui gémit d'impatience._

 _Il se replaça entre ses jambes et se présenta à son entrée. Il laissa son regard s'accrocher au sien et le pénétra lentement, observant son amant fermer les yeux dans un soupir satisfait. Quand il les rouvrit, ses iris miel s'ancrèrent dans les siens et il commença à bouger, entamant un va-et-vient, sans jamais lâcher le regard de l'autre._

 _Leur étreinte était sauvage. Derek grognait en frappant toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin, déclenchant les gémissements et les cris de celui qu'il aimait. Il regardait le visage de son amour, ses joues rougies par le plaisir, ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappaient des sons plus qu'indécents, et ses yeux whisky, envahis par la luxure,_ _qui_ _le scrutaient…_

 _C'était certainement la dernière fois qu'il le voyait ainsi et il voulait graver cette image dans sa mémoire._

 _Derek remarqua que les yeux de son amant s'étaient voilés de larmes qui commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Son cœur se serra, car il savait que l'autre avait compris. Alors, il alla cueillir les perles d'eau salée de ses lèvres avant de s'emparer de sa bouche avec tendresse et l'étreinte devint d'un coup beaucoup plus douce et sensuelle. Sa main se posa sur l'érection du jeune homme et imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient au même rythme que ses coups de bassin. Leurs bouches ne se lâchèrent plus, aspirant chaque son qu'ils produisaient._

 _Les mouvements de Derek se firent plus saccadés et ils stoppèrent leurs baisers pour de nouveau s'observer. Sa main accéléra son rythme sur la verge du plus jeune et il vint dans un cri silencieux, leurs regards toujours ancrés l'un dans l'autre, vite suivi par Derek, qui ne tenta même pas de dissimuler le bruit qui passa ses lèvres. Le brun se laissa tomber sur son amant, le souffle court et le cœur battant la chamade. Ils échangèrent un baiser rempli de sentiment et le brun se retira lentement._

 _Ils ne parlèrent pas après leur ébat, se contentant de se blottir l'un contre l'autre et de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne les gagne tous les deux._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Le lendemain, Derek se réveilla tôt, une boule énorme au ventre. Il se leva en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le garçon encore endormi et s'habilla avant de récupérer ses affaires et de quitter l'appartement sans faire de bruit._

 _Il se rendit à la gare et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'homme qu'il venait de quitter. Ça faisait mal de le laisser, de laisser ses sentiments de côté, mais il le devait. Sa place était à Beacon Hills, auprès de sa sœur et de son oncle._

 _Alors, il monta dans le train, tournant ainsi la page sur cette parenthèse de bonheur._

* * *

Derek expliqua à son fils qu'il devait s'occuper de son oncle Peter, qui était sorti du coma depuis, et que c'est pour ça qu'il avait quitté le garçon dont il était amoureux.

« Mais alors, tu étais toujours amoureux quand t'es parti ! affirma le jeune garçon.

\- Eh bien, oui…

\- Pourquoi tu l'as quitté si t'étais amoureux ?

\- Sincèrement, je me le demande encore… soupira le père avant d'ajouter dans un murmure. Je suis un loup solitaire… »

Cylian, qui était toujours dans les bras de son père, le serra encore plus fort. C'était un grand, il n'était plus un bébé, mais ce câlin, il était pour son papa. Il voyait sur son visage qu'il était triste, alors il fallait le consoler. Il déposa un bisou sur sa joue avant de poser LA question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début.

« Dit papa, il s'appelait comment ton amoureux ?

\- … Stiles. Il s'appelait Stiles. »

L'enfant grimaça. C'était un drôle de prénom ça quand même. Le père se ressaisit et se leva du canapé.

« Bon, allez petit loup, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit. Demain, c'est la rentrée et il faut que tu sois en forme !

\- Mais ! Je n'ai pas soomei-ille moi, se plaignit le bout de chou en baillant disgracieusement, ce qui fit sourire son paternel.

\- Évidemment. Allez, les dents et au lit ! »

Le petit garçon marmonna des choses incompréhensibles pour les oreilles de Derek, mais traîna tout de même ses pieds vers la salle de bains puis, dans sa chambre, où son père le suivit pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Cette nuit-là, le père célibataire rêva de magnifique yeux ambrés et se réveilla avec une érection de folie, qu'il dut soulager tellement elle était douloureuse.

* * *

 **OoOoOoO**

* * *

 **Et Voilà pour la première partie mes Loups !**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, sincèrement, ou si vous avez aimé :) Ne vous gênez surtout pas !**

 **La suite devrait arriver très vite c'est promis !**

 **Des Bisous**

 **Wolfie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et me revoici pour la seconde partie**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est la propriété de Jeff Davis et MTV. (sauf pour Cylian hein ! lui il est a moi héhé)**

 **Bêta Lectrice et Correctrice : _Evangeline Black_ ! MERCI MERCI MERCI !**

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

 **OoOoOoO**

* * *

Cylian se réveilla tout excité ce matin-là. C'était la rentrée, il commençait le CE2 et il était hyper content. Il courut dans la chambre de son père et lui sauta dessus.

« Aller papa, lève-toi ! C'est la rentrée, faut pas être en retard ! »

Son père grogna, mais sortit quand même la tête des oreillers.

« J'arrive p'tit loup, laisse-moi deux secondes et je suis là… »

L'enfant quitta la chambre et partit s'habiller. Il voulait être parfait et quoi de mieux que les vêtements que tatie Cora lui avait acheté récemment ? Il enfila donc un Jeans foncé, un t-shirt prune et une paire de Palladium baggy noire. En se regardant dans le miroir, il se trouva beau et sourit comme un bien heureux. Cylian descendit lorsque son père l'appela pour venir déjeuner, il dévala les escaliers, pressé de se montrer à son papa. Une fois en bas, il se tint fièrement devant lui et attendit que son père le remarque.

« Papa ! Regarde, c'est les habits que tatie m'a acheté la dernière fois ! Tu crois que je vais plaire aux filles comme ça ? – Derek sourit en le regardant – Non parce que j'ai bien dit à tatie que je voulais être comme toi, dit-il un air soucieux au visage.

\- Comme moi ? s'étonna son père.

\- Oui, les mamans à l'école, elles disent que t'es beau – Le brun manqua de s'étouffer avec son café - alors je veux être comme toi. Et tatie a dit qu'habillé comme ça, j'étais tout comme toi ! »

Derek observait son fils en souriant, c'est vrai qu'il lui ressemblait. L'enfant avait ses yeux vert/bleu avec une petite pointe de rouille près de la pupille, ainsi que sa chevelure brune et d'après les autres, il avait aussi son sourire. Le père reconnut que vêtu de la sorte, Cylian était un mini lui.

« Tu es parfait. Maintenant mange, on va être en retard. »

L'enfant mangea rapidement et ils partirent en direction de l'école.

OoOoOoO

Cylian arriva à l'école dans la voiture de son papa. Il aimait beaucoup la voiture, elle était très jolie et tous ses copains la trouvaient cool ! Il descendit du véhicule noir et partit rejoindre ses copains.

Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus pendant les vacances, parce qu'il était parti avec son papa et sa tante à New York et qu'ils étaient revenus que peu de temps avant la rentrée.

Le garçon raconta ses super vacances et tout ce qu'il avait fait à ses copains qui firent de même. Il parla quand son regard fut attiré par une chevelure rousse au loin.

Il essaya d'apercevoir à qui appartenaient ces cheveux, mais elle avait disparu dans l'école.

La cloche sonna et il se dirigea vers le groupe qui se formait devant leur nouveau maître. Mr Lahey. Un adulte plutôt grand avec des cheveux frisés blonds et un peu long, ainsi que des yeux bleus. Cylian estima qu'il était un peu plus jeune que son papa. Il avait l'air gentil.

Ils rejoignirent leur classe et il s'assit non loin de son meilleur ami, Allix McCall, et écouta son maître se présenter.

Le directeur de l'école arriva dans la classe et fit rentrer une fille.

C'était elle, il était certain de reconnaître les cheveux roux de la fillette, il les avait vu tout à l'heure !

Elle s'appelait Lisica Stilinski et elle était trop belle dans sa robe beige rosée avec le petit foulard vert qui était lâchement noué autour de son cou mettant en valeur sa crinière de feu. Le petit garçon resta bouche bée devant la fillette. Il l'a suivi des yeux alors qu'elle se déplaçait pour rejoindre la seule place de libre. Juste à côté de lui.

Mr Lahey décida de faire un point sur leurs connaissances en passant par toutes les matières et en faisant participer tout le monde. Cylian était fier de lui, il avait su répondre à toutes les questions qu'on lui avait posées, tout comme Lisica, qui avait su compléter certaines choses, des choses que lui et ses camarades ignoraient. Il était fasciné, littéralement, lui qui avait l'habitude d'être le meilleur de sa classe avait une nouvelle concurrente.

À la récréation, lui et ses copains se réunirent et ils parlèrent, bien sûr, de la nouvelle. Nouvelle, qui se dirigeait droit sur eux le regard fixé sur lui.

Cylian la regardait s'approcher. Cette fille était la perfection incarnée ! Elle se planta devant le groupe et le pointa du doigt en lui demandant de le suivre. Ils s'éloignèrent des autres et commencèrent à parler.

C'est qu'elle était bizarre quand même, au lieu de lui dire qu'elle voulait être amie avec lui, elle avait fait cette scène pour l'avoir rien qu'à elle. Il était flatté qu'elle veuille qu'il fasse partie de ses amis et il avait hâte de raconter ça à son père. Il lui avait proposé de rejoindre les autres et le garçon l'avait présenté à Allix.

Le trio se retrouva vite à être très complice.

OoOoOoO

Derek passa la porte de chez lui et tomba sur sa sœur assise à la table, penchée sur ses cours. Elle leva la tête en le sentant approcher et lui sourit en rassemblant les feuilles qui se trouvaient devant elle. Il retira sa veste et la posa sur le dossier du canapé quand Cylian déboula dans la pièce.

« Alors cette rentrée ? demanda-t-il.

\- Trop bien, le maître est bien… Papa, je suis amoureux je crois !

\- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-il, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

\- Oui, c'était comme tu as dit, quand je l'ai aperçu, c'était comme de la magie ! Elle est magnifique… »

Derek souffla de soulagement en comprenant que son fils parlait d'une camarade de classe.

« Elle est rousse, enfin non, elle a dit qu'ils étaient blonds vénitiens, mais pour moi, c'est pareil ! Et elle a des yeux marron clair qui pétillent, mais des fois, ils sont plus clairs, on dirait la couleur du miel. Papa, elle est trop jolie ! »

Derek sourit en regardant Cora, qui s'éclipsa pour les laisser tous les deux seuls.

« Elle est dans ta classe ? C'est une nouvelle ? s'intéressa-t-il.

\- Oui. Si tu l'avais vu rentrer dans la classe papa ! Ses cheveux volaient autour de son visage, une allure… elle était juste… soupira-t-il sans finir sa phrase, rêveur. Et puis, elle est intelligente ! Elle a répondu juste à toutes les questions du maître et même que des fois, elle en savait plus que ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle est parfaite, belle et intelligente et en plus elle m'aime bien – son père haussa les sourcils – Enfin je crois, elle est bizarre quand même… à la récréation, elle est venue dans le groupe en me pointant du doigt et en disant qu'elle voulait me parler… imagine, elle faisait peur un peu, mais finalement, c'était juste une excuse pour me dire qu'elle voulait qu'on soit amis.

\- Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Lisica. »

Derek fronça les sourcils.

« C'est…

\- Magnifique ! s'émerveilla l'enfant faisant pouffer son père. »

Il lui lança un regard attendri en secouant la tête. Son fils avait un air niai sur le visage et ses yeux étaient dans le vide. Ressemblait-il à cela quand il avait été avec Stiles ? Il espérait réellement que non !

Il prépara le repas pour eux deux et ils mangèrent sous les babillages énamourés du petit garçon.

Il coucha Cylian en lui souhaitant bonne nuit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de se relever pour partir, mais l'enfant le retint par le bras.

« Hey papa… chuchota-t-il. Stiles, ton amoureux, tu l'aimes toujours ? »

Derek fut surpris par la question de l'enfant, mais il répondit.

« … Oui, je crois que je l'aime encore… Je l'aimerais toujours. Dors p'tit loup. »

OoOoOoO

Cylian, Allix et Lisica étaient devenus très proches et une véritable amitié était née entre ces trois-là. Le petit garçon était ravi de ce rapprochement, il pouvait observer à loisir l'amour de sa vie. Oui, il avait décidé que cette fille sublime serait la fille de sa vie, qu'ils finiraient par se marier et avoir des enfants ! Il allait jusqu'à penser que cette rouquine était son Stiles à lui. Son papa disait que ça ne pouvait être pareil, qu'il était trop jeune pour ça, mais lui, il ressentait tout ce que son papa avait dit ! Il avait le cœur qui battait très fort quand Lisica était là, elle avait toujours raison, même quand elle avait tort, et son cœur lui faisait mal quand l'école finissait. Il était amoureux, il en était sûr.

Un soir, en sortant de l'école, Lisica lui demanda de l'attendre. Elle voulait lui présenter quelqu'un de super cool. Il alla donc rapidement dire à sa tante qu'il revenait vite et se remit devant l'école. La fillette revint vers lui en tirant par le bras un homme. Ils se plantèrent devant lui et elle lui présenta son super tonton trop cool.

L'oncle se baissa à sa hauteur et le salua en lui demandant si c'était lui le fameux Cylian et il rougit en comprenant qu'elle lui avait parlé de lui. L'enfant observa alors l'homme devant lui. Il avait les mêmes yeux que Lisica et avait la peau vraiment très blanche ! Ses cheveux étaient blonds, plus courts sur les côtés. Il le trouvait un peu bizarre avec tous ces anneaux sur son oreille gauche et celui qu'il avait au nez, mais il avait l'air gentil. Et puis, quand il lui dit qu'il adorait son prénom, Cylian décida que oui, l'oncle de la fillette était vraiment trop cool ! Parce que c'était le seul qui avait su ce que voulait dire son prénom ***** , sans le lui demander avant. **_(* Cylian signifie "Lune" en Grec.)_**

Il finit par retourner auprès de sa tante et elle remarqua que l'enfant était pensif. Elle lui demanda à quoi il pensait, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Cylian venait de remarquer un petit quelque chose et il ne voulait en parler à personne, sauf à Lisica et Allix, mais ça, il allait devoir attendre jusqu'au lendemain pour le faire.

Quand il en parla à ses deux acolytes, Lisica lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle était terrifiante quand elle avait ce genre d'expression, les yeux pétillants de malice, un sourire calculateur et son air supérieur... Terrifiante, mais incroyablement belle. Il l'aimait pour ça aussi. Bref, si elle était ravie de se mêler un peu de la vie des adultes, Allix, lui, n'était pas très emballé par l'idée. Les histoires des grands, c'était leurs histoires, il ne fallait pas s'en mêler qu'il disait... Il finit quand même par rejoindre ''le plan le plus génial du monde'' (d'après Lisica).

Après quelques réflexions, la fillette lui fit remarquer qu'ils allaient quand même avoir besoin de certains grands pour y arriver. Ils mirent donc au courant sa tante, sans trop lui en dire, et elle promit de ne rien dire à son papa et d'essayer de les aider au mieux

Le petit garçon était tout content de lui. Le jour de son anniversaire était arrivé et le plan qu'ils avaient élaboré allait enfin porter ses fruits ! Enfin... Il espérait !

Cylian était dans sa chambre, devant son armoire, et il hésitait. Il ne savait pas quoi mettre, il se demandait ce qui allait plaire à Lisica et il tenait à être parfait

OoOoOoO

Derek était dans la cuisine avec Cora et Peter. Ils finissaient les préparations avant l'arrivée des copains de Cylian. Pour être honnête, il avait quand même hâte de voir la petite Lisica. Son fils lui en parlait tellement qu'il se languissait de voir celle qui retournait le cerveau, et le cœur, de son p'tit loup.

En parlant de l'enfant, il n'était toujours pas redescendu. Le père vérifia le salon et monta dans la chambre du petit. Il observa son fils, en caleçon devant son armoire grande ouverte, des habits étalés sur le sol et l'air totalement indécis. Derek rigola lorsque Cylian soupira en attrapant un énième t-shirt.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? s'amusa-t-il.

\- Papa ? s'exclama l'enfant en sursautant. Oui, je sais pas commet m'habiller et puis...

\- Tu veux plaire à Lisica, finit Derek en souriant tendrement devant les joues rouges du petit.

\- Oui...

\- Bon, attends-moi, j'arrive. »

Derek partit dans sa chambre et récupéra un paquet bleu avant de revenir vers son fils, qui l'attendait assis sur son lit. Cylian prit le paquet que son père lui tendait et en sortit un Jeans gris foncé ainsi qu'une chemise verte et un gilet assorti au bas. Le petit offrit à son père un sourire éblouissant et s'empressa d'enfiler les vêtements sous le regard joyeux du père. Une fois habillé, il se tint devant lui.

« Alors ? demanda le petit.

\- Tu es parfait – Devant le regard insistant de l'enfant, il rajouta – Vraiment parfait ! Je suis sûr que Lisica pensera la même chose, assura Derek pour rassurer un peu l'enfant. Tu peux toujours demander à ta tante. »

Il regarda son fils enfiler ses chaussures noires et le suivit dans la cuisine pour rejoindre sa sœur. Elle confirma ses dires et ils finirent tous ensemble de préparer le jardin.

Allix fut le premier à arriver, accompagné par son père, Scott. Les deux garçons partirent s'amuser un peu dehors, laissant les parents derrière eux.

Les deux pères se connaissaient plutôt bien, leurs petits étaient amis depuis tellement longtemps qu'eux-mêmes étaient devenus proches. Scott resta un moment puis, repartit en lui indiquant que Kira viendrait récupérer Allix après la fête.

Il y avait maintenant une quinzaine d'enfants présents dans son jardin, ainsi que quelques parents, mais Derek n'avait toujours pas vu Lisica, et Cylian semblait inquiet.

« Elle va venir, elle a juste un peu de retard mon grand, essaya de rassurer Derek en posant une main sur l'épaule de son p'tit loup.

\- Oui, mais je me languis ! »

Il sourit et repartit à l'intérieur juste à temps pour entendre la sonnette de la porte. Il commença à traverser le salon pour aller ouvrir, mais Cora le devança et ouvrit la porte sur une petite fille rousse accompagnée de sa mère – au vu de la ressemblance entre les deux, c'était forcément sa mère – Il détailla rapidement la petite fille. Rousse, portant une robe blanche ornée d'un ruban vert noué en gros nœud sur le devant, ses yeux étaient effectivement marron clair et pétillants de malice, lui rappelant douloureusement ceux de Stiles. La femme qui l'accompagnait avait la même chevelure que la petite, c'était une belle femme. Un corps aux courbes parfaites, une bouche pulpeuse peinte en rouge et lorsqu'elle retira ses lunettes de soleil, son regard finit de prouver la perfection de son physique. Deux orbes noisette, tirant sur le miel, se posèrent sur lui.

« Bonjour. Je suis Lydia, la maman de Lisica, se présenta la femme.

\- Derek, répondit-il en hochant la tête pendant que Cora les laissait entrer en récupérant le paquet que lui tendit la rousse. »

OoOoOoO

Derek était dans le jardin, il essayait de ne pas dévisager la mère de l'amoureuse de son fils, mais c'était compliqué, elle lui rappelait tellement Stiles... Il posa alors ses yeux sur Cylian puis, sur les enfants qui l'entouraient et il remarqua le regard que posait sur lui la petite fille. Ils étaient encore jeunes, mais il était certain que l'amour que portait son fils à la fillette était réciproque et son trouble s'intensifia.

Ce qu'il voyait dans le regard qu'elle posait sur son fils était la même chose qu'il voyait dans celui de son unique amour, il y a dix ans. Le brun détourna le regard et s'éloigna, un peu trop bouleversé par ce que lui avaient provoqué ses souvenirs.

Il se calma peu à peu quand il sentit une main lui attraper le bras. En se retournant, il tomba sur son fils et ses amis, Lisica et Allix, un sourire resplendissant collé sur leurs visages. Il trouva ce détail suspect, mais ne dit rien et demanda à Cylian ce qu'ils voulaient.

Il les suivit, car ils voulaient lui présenter quelqu'un de génial. Derek se reprit et afficha un sourire poli, qui mourut lorsqu'il se retrouva face à la personne.

Le monde autour de lui vacilla, son souffle se coupa et son cœur manqua un battement avant de s'emballer complètement. Devant lui se tenait un homme aux cheveux blonds foncés, plus courts sur les côtés, le tout un peu décoiffé. Un nombre important d'anneaux lui recouvrait l'oreille gauche. Son nez, légèrement retroussé, était orné d'un cercle argenté sur la narine droite.

Ce n'était pas possible, non, ou alors il était en plein rêve. Cette personne ne pouvait pas se trouver ici, devant lui, dans son salon !

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres entrouvertes de l'homme et un millier de frissons le parcoururent, elles étaient toujours aussi parfaites. Dans une dernière vérification, son regard remonta vers les yeux du blond et le temps s'arrêta...

Un regard whisky, aussi étonné que le sien d'ailleurs, s'offrait à lui et il se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur.

Il cligna des yeux pour se ressaisir et réalisa que Cylian souriait de toutes ses dents. Il voulut parler, mais l'enfant le devança en lui présentant l'oncle de Lisica, Stiles. Il reporta son attention sur l'homme qui paraissait tout aussi sous le choc que lui, mais n'osa pas bouger.

Il entendit l'autre prononcer son nom dans un souffle et des sensations fabuleuses envahirent son corps à l'entente de sa voix, cette douce mélodie qui lui avait tellement manqué.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers les enfants lorsque Cylian dit à Derek qu'il avait retrouvé _son_ Stiles. L'enfant rajouta qu'il avait reconnu le renard derrière l'oreille de l'oncle de son amie et qu'il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de personnes se nommant Stiles. Les paroles du petit brun firent sourire les adultes.

Stiles s'approcha de sa nièce, qui lui dit que c'était pour ça, qu'elle voulait qu'il vienne aussi à l'anniversaire. Elle rajouta que quand Cylian lui avait parlé du fait qu'il pensait que son oncle était le Stiles de son père, elle avait pensé à l'histoire qu'il lui racontait de temps en temps sur son loup solitaire. Le blond lui précisa que les choses n'étaient pas si simples.

« Mais tu l'aimes encore ! s'exclama la fillette faisant rougir Stiles.

\- Et toi aussi, tu me l'as dit la dernière fois ! Tu m'as dit que tu l'aimerais toujours ! intervint Cylian. Je comprends pas pourquoi ce serait pas simple !

\- P'tit loup... – Derek remarqua le regard surpris de Stiles au surnom – Je sais que tu pensais bien faire... Que _vous_ comptiez bien faire, se corrigea-t-il en posant son regard sur les deux autres enfants. Mais, même si Stiles et moi on s'est aimé très fort c-

\- C'est des histoires de grands et les grands, c'est toujours compliqué, le coupa Stiles.

\- C'est ce que je leur ai dit... marmonna Allix sous les regards amusés des deux adultes et ceux plus noirs de ses amis.

\- Et si vous laissiez les grands parler entre eux ? Cylian, tu as des invités et ils doivent se demander où tu es passé ! dit dans un léger rire le blond. »

Les enfants boudèrent un peu, mais quittèrent quand même la pièce, laissant Stiles et Derek seuls dans un silence gêné. Le brun fit signe à son ancien amour de le suivre et ils allèrent à la cuisine où il lui proposa un verre de Whisky. Stiles parut s'étonner qu'il se souvienne encore de ce qu'il buvait, mais acquiesça.

« Cylian est vraiment magnifique, il te ressemble beaucoup...

\- Oui, il paraît, répondit le père en posant son regard sur la table.

\- La maman doit être jalouse...

\- Il n'y a pas de maman – Stiles le regarda étonné par sa réponse – J'ai... C'est compliqué. Une âme charitable m'a permis d'avoir un enfant.

\- Oh... Donc tu es un papa célibataire.

\- Exactement.

\- Pas trop dur de t'en occuper tout seul ?

\- Non, j'ai fait un choix il y a neuf ans et je ne suis pas vraiment seul, Cora et Peter m'aident pas mal.

\- Ouais, je m'occupe aussi beaucoup de Lisi.

\- Son père n'est pas là ?

\- Si, mais il est beaucoup en déplacement et... du coup Lyd'z a souvent besoin de tonton Stiles.

\- Lisica... ça veut dire renarde non ? remarqua Derek à Stiles qui confirma. C'est toi qui l'as trouvé ?

\- Oui, je l'ai soufflé à ma sœur pour rigoler, elle voulait un prénom polonais. Vu que la sournoiserie est un trait de famille et que toutes les femmes de la famille sont rousse, j'ai pensé à ça. Lisica Stilinski.

\- C'est très joli et ça lui va très bien, d'après ce que me raconte Cylian.

\- Oui, pouffa nerveusement le blond. Tu as trouvé une nouvelle lune, affirma Stiles avec un léger sourire en coin et faisant référence au prénom du petit garçon. »

Derek le regarda et le silence retomba avant que Stiles ne rouvre la bouche.

« Donc... C'est là que tu t'es enfui ? Finit par demander le blond. »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, très mal à l'aise.

« Je suis désolé... souffla Derek. D'être parti sans explications.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer de te rattraper en m'expliquant maintenant. Tu sais, ce soir là, j'ai senti que tu partirais et le lendemain, je n'étais pas vraiment surpris de me retrouver seul, mais ça m'a fait mal, parce que je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas. On était bien et je sais qu'on ne s'était rien promis et tout mais...

\- Tu te rappelles que je t'avais dit que je venais de perdre mes parents ? – Stiles acquiesça – Eh bien, ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est qu'ils sont morts dans l'incendie de notre maison et que seuls ma sœur et moi n'y étions pas. Je suis partie le jour même, sans savoir que mon oncle avait survécu. Ce soir-là, Cora m'a envoyé un message pour m'en informer et me demander de revenir pour l'aider à s'occuper de Peter... Ma famille avait besoin de moi, je-

\- Je t'aurais suivi... Enfin, peut-être que tu ne voulais pas de moi à tes côtés...

\- Te quitter a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire... Et je m'en suis voulu tous les jours de l'avoir fait ! Tu étais une bouffée d'air si rafraîchissante, si... Parfait ! Et ma vie était si maussade et triste, je ne pouvais pas t'infliger ça, te faire vivre tout ça... Je suis tombé amoureux le premier jour, à la gare, quand je t'ai vu sur ce banc, dans ton Jeans et ton sweat noir. – Stiles l'écoutait et sembla surpris de la mémoire du brun – Je t'aimais, je t'aimais tellement Stiles, ça paraît ridicule, je sais, mais ces quelques semaines passées dans tes bras ont été les plus belles de ma vie !

\- Dans mon cœur, contra le blond tout bas. Tu étais dans mon cœur Derek ! Quand je t'ai vu descendre de ce train, j'ai compris que j'étais foutu... Je t'ai laissé partir parce que je t'aimais... Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et je t'ai entendu te lever et quitter l'appartement. Si tu savais à quel point ça a été dur de ne pas te supplier de rester, de faire semblant de dormir... »

Stiles et Derek étaient émus. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'ils en parlaient, qu'ils mettaient des mots sur ce qu'ils avaient vécus il y a dix ans. Les deux hommes se regardaient les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Stiles renifla en détournant les yeux.

« Je devrais t'en vouloir et quelque part, je t'en veux, mais l'ironie fait que ce n'est pas pour les bonnes raisons, reprit-il. Je t'en veux parce que malgré que tu sois parti, je suis incapable de t'en vouloir pour ça ! S'emporta Stiles. C'est impensable le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu quelqu'un me dire '' _passe à autre chose, trouve quelqu'un d'autre et oublie-le !_ '' – Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues ce qui déchira le cœur de Derek, qui avait lui-même beaucoup de mal à les contenir – Mais ils ne comprenaient pas, j'en étais incapable, mon cœur s'emballait pour mieux se fracasser la gueule quand je constatais que ce n'était pas toi à chaque fois qu'un homme, te ressemblant, croisait ma route. Je ne dis pas que je ne me suis pas envoyé quelques bruns aux yeux clairs, mais ce n'était pas toi... Je voulais mon loup ! Parce que je t'aimais, Je... Je t'aime et sans doute, je t'aimerais encore longtemps...»

Derek s'était rapproché de lui et quand il entendit la dernière phrase de l'homme, il le prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots doux, ceux qu'ils n'avaient jamais échangés à l'époque. Stiles avait accepté le contact, ne le repoussant pas, et alla même jusqu'à frotter son visage contre son torse. Derek profita de l'instant. Après toutes ces années loin de lui, loin de ses bras et de ce corps blottit contre lui, il se gorgea de l'odeur du blond et des frissons se formèrent le long de ses bras et de son dos. Il portait toujours cette odeur de pomme et comme il y a dix ans, il laissa passer un léger rire. Stiles s'écarta de lui en posant ses mains contre son torse et le regarda de façon étrange.

« Quoi ? renifla-t-il doucement.

\- Tu sens la pomme... souffla le brun. »

L'autre le regarda de ses yeux encore humides et quelque peu rougis en fronçant les sourcils puis, il haussa les sourcils en comprenant.

« J'adore la pomme ! dirent-ils d'une même voix »

Les deux se mirent à rire doucement toujours dans les bras de l'autre, Derek les bras dans le bas du dos de Stiles et les mains de ce dernier parcourant lentement ses pectoraux. Il appréciait le contact et inconsciemment, ses doigts commencèrent à glisser sur le tissus de son t-shirt marron. Ils restèrent un moment à s'observer, leur regards se posant régulièrement sur les lèvres de l'autre avant de remonter vers leurs yeux. Tous deux frissonnèrent sous le toucher de l'autre. Le souffle du brun se fit plus court et il put observer la même chose chez Stiles. Les mains sur son torse remontèrent lentement vers sa nuque, alors que les siennes glissèrent le long de son dos pendant que leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement.

Ils étaient tellement dans leur bulle qu'il ne remarquèrent pas les trois petites têtes qui les observaient à moitié cachées derrière le mur, alors que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Le baiser était chaste et extrêmement doux. La sensation qui parcourut le brun était indescriptible tellement elle était merveilleuse. C'était comme s'il était plus léger, comme si rien en dehors de celui qui se trouvait dans ses bras, n'était important – hormis Cylian évidemment – Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas gémir au baiser. L'échange devint plus passionné, l'une des mains sur sa nuque se fit plus ferme et il raffermit sa prise sur le corps tant désiré dans ses bras.

« Yuuurk ! s'exclamèrent des voix enfantines qu'il reconnut comme étant celles de son fils et de son meilleur ami. »

Ils se séparèrent rapidement avant de se tourner vers le trio, qui se tenait devant eux. Les deux garçons avaient une grimace écœurée sur le visage, alors que Lisica souriait niaisement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda un Derek un peu gêné.

\- Alors, vous êtes amoureux ? les interrogea la petite fille.

\- Hum... Je... bégaya le père.

\- Trésor, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était compliqué, intervint le blond.

\- Mais, et le bisou ? »

Derek ne savait pas quoi répondre, il se tourna vers Stiles et ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Stiles n'arbore un sourire en coin, carrément craquant.

« Et bien, c'est le premier pas vers... un quelque chose, répondit-il en se retournant vers les petits. Mais ce sont des affaires de grandes personnes et il me semble qu'aujourd'hui, j'étais venu pour fêter un anniversaire, non ? s'amusa-t-il en s'approchant des enfants. Donc, zou, on sort ! »

Il poussa les enfants vers l'extérieur, laissant Derek seul dans sa cuisine.

Il se tint là, immobile, pendant quelques minutes à se repasser les derniers événements, la présence de Stiles dans son salon, son regard choqué quand il l'avait vu, la discussion qu'ils avaient eu et enfin, le sentiment de plénitude qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait senti son corps contre le sien, son odeur, ses mains sur lui...

Il sourit en se rappelant du goût de ses lèvres, il pouvait encore sentir la sensation de sa bouche contre la sienne et c'était merveilleux !

Derek sortit de ses pensées quand sa sœur entra dans la cuisine et qu'elle lui demanda si ça allait. Il répondit que oui et c'était vrai ! Stiles était là et avait sous-entendu qu'il était ouvert à un ''quelque chose''. Bon, les choses ne seraient sûrement pas faciles, ils devront réapprendre à se connaître, mais le père s'en foutait et était heureux qu'une deuxième chance avec son seul et unique amour lui soit offerte.

Donc oui, il allait bien et c'est un Derek souriant comme jamais qui rejoignit les festivités qui se déroulaient dans son jardin. Il croisa immédiatement le regard de Stiles et ils échangèrent un sourire avant que Cylian ne lui saute dessus. Il s'accroupit et prit son fils dans ses bras.

« Merci, p'tit loup... murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'enfant qui s'éloigna un peu pour lui sourire avant de se pencher à son oreille.

\- Je t'aime papa !

\- Moi aussi mon grand. »

Il déposa un bisou sur sa tempe et le laissa rejoindre ses copains.

* * *

 **OoOoOoO**

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Voilà, voilà ce Two-Shot est fini !**

 **Hey, pour la petite histoire, Cette chose m'a été inspiré par un chanson. Je vous explique, j'étais tranquillement en voiture quand mon chéri a lancé un CD... Ok, le concert de '98 de Johnny Hallyday (Oui, la vingtaine et fan de Johnny... Vous n'imaginez pas les soirée que je passe parfois ^^') et la chanson "la fille aux cheveux clairs" passe. Et je ne sais pas, mon cerveau c'est mis à visualiser du Sterek, j'ai attrapé un de mes carnets et j'ai griffonné le début...**

 **Alors pour ceux qui connaissent la chanson, je sais, elle ne se termine pas comme ça, au mieux elle finit sur la première partie mais je pouvais pas les laisser ainsi ! Je ne fais que des Happy End doooonc j'ai fait une suite où ils se retrouvent ! Na ! parce que sinon c'est triste non ? Imaginez je vous laissais avec la fin de la première partie ? o.O?**

 **Bref, n'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis ! Celui-ci m'intéresse grandement !**

 **Des Bisous mes Lou-loups *cœur***

 **Wolfie**


End file.
